elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giant (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Are they different kinds of Giant in skyrim? Not different skins but types. As the title says. I think the giants is pretty small in Skyrim so I wonder if they are different types of them? Not different skins though becouse I already know they are. Harald97 (talk) 21:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Giant Bug Does the bug only occur in the PS3 & PC versions of Skyrim? I'm playing it on Xbox360, and all I get is an instant normal death. I was hoping to see the humorous death. 03:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *I wasn't even aware this was a bug. I assumed this was intended until I read this. I'd like to see someone from Bethesda confirm whether or not this is a bug so we can fix the main article. Wi1lywonka (talk) 05:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *It isn't a bug... It just happens when you try to fight a giant when you are low level. They kill you in one hit and send you flying. 07:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Someone should add the "Unrelenting force" strategy to kill a giant using the environment. Worked for me at very low level. 14:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *giants are not respawning anymore, is this a bug or is it possable to kill all of them? 00:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It is a bug. Fortunately, Giants aren't a source of anything important, aside from Great Souls. 00:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) i just killed a giant in werewolf form in the water.. a couple of seconds afterwards the giant's body jumps up and floats above the surface of the water, in a standing pose, but canted at a 45 degree angle, anybody else seen this? just thought it was funny. 1608, june 4, 2013 Damage Well, I just did a little test and it seems that with 0 armor rating, a Giant's club swing will hit for 240 hp. Ouch. wadjet2 (talk) 22:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Range How far must one be to stay safe? Most of the time the range is like 10 feet till they start threating me, but I had an ecnounter with two giants and a group of bards traveling about ntersecting each other, and the giants just looked at them and me even though we were litterrly touching them. 06:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) If they are guarding herds or camps you can't get too close, they will threaten before attacking. I did come aross a random event where a lone giant was just wandering and three wolves attacked him. I was able to walk right up to him without a problem. Speech Can you actually talk to giants?I've tried, and even when I can get right next to one without it attacking me, I can't speak to him. No, you can't speak to giants. Attempting to do so is one of the fastest ways to get killed. 00:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well actually I came a cross a giant who spoke to me, kind of, while playing the xbox. I was traveling past the hot springs on the far east side of the map and stoped to see a giant just standing there looking at a dead mamoth. As soon as I got off of my horse a wolf attacked me, so he hit it and it died. Next thing I know he's making wheird grunts and grouns for a bit, the on the bottom of my screen some diologe poped up, "Giant: Are you ok?" then he went back to watching the mamoth. I found out that as long as they are nice and some thing attacks you, they have a tendancy to help you, then ask if every thing is alright. Giant Club? I just found a "Giant Club" in Steamcrag Camp. There are no dead clubless giants around, so I'm not sure what it's doing there. When I look at it, the "Take" prompt appears, and I can see the damage is 7, weight is around 18, and value is 1. However, I can't actually pick it up. Nothing happens when I press the button. This, and the value, leads me to believe that it wasn't something I was actually supposed to see. I did just fight a giant whose club kept disappearing from his hand, and indeed his dead body doesn't have one, but this club is nowhere near anywhere he ever stood. Just sitting by a fire. Has anyone else come across this? System is PS3, with most recent patch (as of 11/29). -- 11:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You can command a follower to loot the club and they can use it. It will not appear in their inventory and is not accessable to the player in anyway that I know of. 04:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) "Low Level" One of the tips for a low level player involves using assassin's blade. Does a perk that requires a Sneak of 60 really count as low level? I suppose you could technically have it at level 5, but a player's unlikely to have it that quickly unless they powerleveled sneak. Tyrasis (talk) 08:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) good point, edited that tip. Dragonfloe (talk) 08:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Giants and Dragons It's not that rare for giants and dragons to go against each other. I'm only level 14 right now and I've already seen it happen twice. The second time, the dragon ended up on the ground fighting two giants and a mammoth and got pounded into a pulp in very short order, after which I waited for the giants and mammoth to move off and collected the dragon soul, free for the asking. Wunengzi (talk) 12:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Giant Mushrooms? Is there a source for that speculation in the "Anatomy" section regarding giants possibly being mutated Nords? --Omny87 (talk) 19:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) THis is gonna sound really random, but how would Giants reproduce, they're all male.... I'm going to assume that we simply haven't seen female giants because they're hiding somewhere else, and the giants we see are just hunting parties. Who knows? Maybe giant females will appear in upcoming DLC. Omny87 (talk) 04:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Notes cleanup Separated the notes and takedown tactics into respective headers. also removed a note (two people posted a very similar tactic). Some minor edits may still be necessary, but for now, I've removed the cleanup notice. Dragonfloe (talk) 08:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Is it a bug? about being shot into the air if kill with a giants club how do we not know it is meant to happen sort of like a giants finisher since your player and enemys can do finishers(at least can you put it may be just something a giant was meant to do if no one has proof if it being a bug) Cleaned up tactics section I re-wrote the entire tactics section, gave it a more neutral tone, and added sections for warrior, mage, and thief tactics. Let me know if it needs to be looked at again. Omny87 (talk) 04:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the "Tactics" section is far too bias still to be passable. We've flagged this section multiple times for clean-up, but the correct changes have not been made. We have decided it is in the article's best interest to be locked from further edits, until the page can be cleaned up by an admin. Please leave suggestions for future revisions here. -- 23:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Tactics Giants are passive creatures, and will not attack the player unless provoked by either attacking them or their mammoths, stealing from their campsite, or simply getting too close to one of them (typically within two-handed striking distance). Low-level players should try to avoid giants altogether, as they have loads of health and can kill the player in one or two hits. They are also quite fast on their feet and will chase the player for an extremely long distance, so players with low stamina and heavy armor can have difficulty outrunning an angry giant. Despite all that however, the amount of valuable loot on them can make fighting them all the more worthwhile. General Tactics *The shout Unrelenting Force, after all three words have been learned, is perhaps the most useful weapon against giants, as they suffer fall damage like all other creatures in the game and will be thrown back several feet. The player can shout a giant off a cliff to kill them instantly, or simply knock them back to stun them long enough to attack them while they are down. Animal Allegiance, when used against their mammoth herds, will result in the mammoths attacking their giant shepherds. Mammoths are slightly more powerful than giants, but have slower attack speed, which will most often result in dead giants and a few mammoths with low health, after which the player can kill the mammoths easily. If the player has no choice but to retreat, using Become Ethereal or Whirlwind Sprint will aid in a hasty getaway. *Deliberately provoking the giant and luring it towards another creature (or vice-versa) will result in both of them fighting one another. This can help whittle down the giant's health to a manageable number, and be especially entertaining to watch. Dragons, guards and Trolls are worthy "allies" in the fight, though the player should be aware that whoever wins the fight (with the exception of hold guards) will go after the player once their opponent falls. Using followers as a distraction is not recommended unless they have very strong armor and weaponry, otherwise they will be killed in seconds. Warrior Tactics *Shooting at giants with arrows can be the most effective tactic. If you have a leveled bow and the corresponding Sneak perk that deals 3x the damage with bows while sneaking, you can take them down in one shot. If you do not, as they have no long-range attacks of their own, firing from a difficult-to-reach spot, such as atop a tall rock or cliff, will keep the player well out of harm's way. If no such spot is available, running backwards while shooting will suffice, as long as the player is prepared to turn and run should the giant get too close. Perks such as Quick Shot and Ranger allow the player to move faster with a bow drawn and fire more arrows at a faster rate. *Chiko99 (talk) 23:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Chiko99: I'm not sure about this but, if you stay away from the giants (at a reasonable distance) and you stay close to a solid object (house, big rock) and you use a bow while being stealthy, you should be able to get the giant rehearsal with the X2 bonus. Doing so you should be able to kill the giant very quickly, even if you are at a low level. I say this because I have Hearthfire, and I found a giant next to my house. I stayed at the other end of my house, very close to it, and started to shoot the giant from behind, stealthily. Turned out that he never turned around, never moved and never found me. He just let me shoot him until he died. My damage was 23 with my bow (I know I was at a low level) and with about 5 or 6 shots, I killed the giant. 00:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Chiko99 *Melee attacks are much riskier, and only recommended with high skill levels in weapons and armor. High blocking skill combined with a good shield or two-handed weapon is a must-have to deflect the giant's deadly club-bashing. *Their attacks have a very slow wind up, simply bait them into beginning the animation, then dodge (strafe, back up, circle, etc) and slip hits in. It is better to not get hit at all than risk taking the hit. With this "Hit and run" tactic you can kill giants rather easily. Mage Tactics *Because giants are resistant to magic of all kinds, only very powerful Destruction spells will be most effective. Frost spells such as Icy Spear and Ice Storm will slow the giant down, giving the player a window of opportunity to attack or retreat. *Using Alteration spells to fortify armor is highly recommended to resist the giants' powerful attacks. *Using weapons enchanted with Absorb Health, combined with healing spells, can help whittle down the giant's health faster while healing the player from any attacks the player had failed to dodge. Thief Tactics *Using sneak attacks with daggers, especially with the 30x damage multiplier given by both the Assassin's Blade perk and the Shrouded Gloves, can kill a giant in one or two hits if the player manages to sneak up on a giant undetected. Though giants and mammoths stick close together, they typically stand still for long periods of time, so as long as the player kills each giant quickly without drawing attention, entire camps can be wiped out with little incident. *Poisons such as Damage Health can give the player's weapons a deadly edge, though only relatively powerful poisons will have any remarkable effects. Weakness poisons, such as Weakness to Magic or Weakness to Frost, combined with Destruction spells or appropriately-enchanted weapons, can also be a powerful tactic. Helpful Hint A suggestion for avoiding conflict with giants-sheathe your weapons. It DOES make a difference. how significant of a difference are we talking? Is it negligable or is it significant? Trivia tip? I don't know if this is true or not, but it seems like the lack of female giants could be linked to Lord of the Rings; where the Ents were waiting for their females who had left long before. 19:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Language Could giants have a language or just do meaningless growls? I ask that because when i was fighting two giants at broken limb camp one of then growled and in the subtitles appeared "ayarag garag ???".I couldn't see the last three letter word because he killed me just after that (forgive me for any writing mistake, english isn't my birth language). Viniman10 (talk) 18:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to disarm a giant's club using a disarm shout? I don't know if it is possible or not. Sleeping giant Giants sleeping? Once while playing through Xbox I found what appeared to be a sleeping giant. It was standing up with its club on its shoulder and it was snoring. Also its eyes were closed. It explains why there are no beds either it sleeps standing up. Dyls164 (talk) 14:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Can some Admin add those Links please: de:Riese es:Gigante fr:Géants it:Gigante nl:Giant ru:Великан de:Riese es:Gigante fr:Géants it:Gigante nl:Giant ru:Великан thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 18:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Added. Thanks! Kroq-gar78 (talk) 04:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Giants and Orcs It's probably worth mentioning that giants and orcs have a rivalry, as demonstrated in The Cursed Tribe. Malacath seems to have a particular dislike for giants ("You let giants - giants! - desecrate my shrine"). Also, in Giants' Grove, there is evidence of giants actually eating orcs, in the form of a charred body on a spit in front of the central fire. 00:29, January 29, 2014 (UTC) grawp ? Bug I found this giant named grawp And he is a follower? by a giant camp he will not die is this a bug? Race? I was looking through the races section, and the Giants were listed among the Beast races, but the wiki claims their humanoid (as it can be seen, in fact). So, any corrections? 22:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC)